The Android Mermaid
by megurineluka20
Summary: Twenty years ago, a group of scientists desired to build a project called CV03. They were influenced by mermaids. Mermaids aren't real, they thought. They made their own mermaid to prove the world wrong.


**The Android Mermaid **

_Twenty years ago, a group of scientists desired to build a project called CV03. They were influenced by mermaids. Mermaids aren't real, they thought. They made their own mermaid to prove the world wrong._

* * *

_Epilogue_

It happened two decades ago, on a cold January, in a palace near the ocean. The sky was grey. The air smelled like fish. Men worked as fishermen, merchants, or guards for the castle. Women were housewives or merchants. Children went to school or worked to support their parents. It was a simple place for anyone to live in.

The city loved the ocean. There was even a religion. They believed in: mermaids, mermen, sirens, and titans. Everyone was religious. Each morning they would attend mass at the church. The religion is about the sea and its creatures. Everyone was normal.

Except for a group of scientists.

They were four scientists—more like marine biologists—who loved the sea. Two of them were siblings. Two of them were a married couple.

One of the scientists was holding a book. The book contained sketches of mermaids. Half of it was drawn by the scientists. The other half was copied from books and pictures. The scientist is named Yukari, who is married to Yuuma. She knocks on the door of a white, small building. Her husband opens the door for her. He had spiky pink hair and yellow eyes. His wife had purple hair and indigo eyes. Yuuma smiles at her and wraps his hand around her waist. They walk inside the building.

The building was on a cliff right above the ocean. It was far from the city. The scientists didn't want anyone from the town to watch them. Everyone knew about them being scientists. They (not the people of the town) just didn't want them to watch them.

Yuuma and Yukari weren't alone. A small lady with short blue hair and cyan eyes was with them. Her name is Aoki. She was on a computer adjusting CVO03, the project they were all working on. It was their last project.

"How's CV03?" Yuuma asked. He was grinning, like always.

"You should go with Merli's nickname." Yukari suggested. Merli is Aoki's twin sister. They were like the ying and yang. Aoki is yang and Merli is ying.

"CV03 is fine. I'm just waiting for Merli and we'll test her out. How's the child?" Aoki asked as she places her silver glasses on a desk.

Yuuma and Yukari smiled at each other. "He's fine. We left him with Lily." Yuuma answered.

Aoki simply smiled at the both of them. Yuuma and Yukari were married for two years. They made their son a year later. He had Yukari's features, but Yuuma's body.

"That's great to hear. Merli just needs to get her camera, and we'll start CV03. Aren't you two excited?" Aoki rubbed her palms together. "We've been working on this for two years."

Yukari nodded and walked up to the aquarium. CV03 was lying on the bottom of the tank. There were wires plugged onto its back and tail. "I am. I hope we become super successful like our other projects."

The pink haired man joined the conversation. He questioned, "Where's Merli? She should be here anytime—"

All of a sudden, the three saw something stunning. The eyes of CV03 had opened. This was a bad sign, of course. The alarms of the building were set on. The room flashed red and pink.

"W-What happened, Aoki?" Yuuma shouted. "I thought we were supposed to wait for Merli!" He hugged his wife.

"I have no idea, Yuuma! I didn't press start—" Aoki shouted back, but she looked back at the computer. She had no idea what happened. CV03 was never meant to be a threat. She reads these lines across the screen: _CV03…EVALUATING NOW. _This made no sense to her. Did the mermaid do something? She wasn't even born yet…

The mermaid sat up. She wiggled her tail. She stared at Yukari first, then Yuuma, and then Aoki…

Screams filled the building.

* * *

_Next on The Android Mermaid…_

_Chapter One_

_"__It was my fault. I was too late."_

**Hello Minna! I want to say thank you if you read the Epilogue of this story. It has been a very long time since I've been writing fan fics. I feel very nostalgic from writing. **

**I have been reading a lot of books lately. It inspired me to write this story. If you do not like mystery, adventure, and romance, then I suggest you should not read this story. **

**Please pardon me if I made a lot of mistakes. After all, it has been a while since I made a fan fic. Tell me what you think of the epilogue by leaving a review! **


End file.
